Kingdom Hearts: Dusk
by StayAlive
Summary: The heart is not only full of Light and Dark, but of the ties it makes with other hearts. That's why, when they're lost, you fight so hard to find them.That's what Shiro, Sora's son, learns after Destiny Islands disappears. About 25 years after KH2.
1. Prologue

**AD: I've had this idea for a while now after reading some ideas of Sora's children, and so I decided to post it to see what people think. I hope you guys like it. It takes place a good twenty or so years after Kingdom Hearts 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other characters used from anything else. I only own my OCs.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Dusk**

**Your heart is warm and bright, like a light. You are strong, but you lack confidence.**

A boy of about fifteen landed on a large stained glass floor colored with bright blue, yellow, and white tiles. He looked around upon hearing the voice.

**What do you seek?**

The boy frowned. "I don't know."

**Hmm, your heart may not be whole, but it is strong, too. Your destiny is important and your journey is long. Maybe by then you'll know what you want. You hold the key to your destiny…**

The boy suddenly found himself sitting on the beach. Farther along, he could see two boys around his age sparring with wooden swords. He got to his feet and went over.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Take it back!" a fifteen year old boy with spiky dark brown hair growled, his sky blue eyes narrowing. He gripped his wooden sword tighter between his two fingerless gloved hands.

Another boy a few feet away with shoulder-length silver hair laughed. He looked about a year older and had darker blue eyes. "Well I don't want to be a liar," he mocked tossing his own wooden sword up before catching it and turning on the other boy.

The two teenagers ran at each other before their swords met with a loud _clack_. The younger boy gritted his teeth trying to beat the other's strength. Almost lazily, the silver haired boy swept the other off his feet. He stood over his, pointing his sword at the younger's throat.

"Game set and match," he said grinning victoriously.

The other boy struggled into a sitting position. "Why you…"

"Hey, enough's enough," another boy called running up to the others. He looked shockingly like the younger boy with the only exception being his golden brown hair and a younger looking face, but had wisdom in his eyes. "Sheesh, I don't know why you guys always have to make a simple game into something so serious. Up you come," he said helping the fallen boy up. "It was still a good match, Koru."

"Hey Shiro, wanna fight me?" the silver haired boy asked. "You always put up a good fight. Well, unlike your twin, anyway."

"Not today, Mizu. I think we should be getting home," Shiro replied. "We'll be back after supper."

"Hmph, make sure you don't take too long. I don't want to end up by myself like yesterday," Mizu huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey, why don't you bring Kara along for once?"

Beside Shiro, Koru growled at the mention of their older sister who was Mizu's age, sixteen. Shiro turned and smiled. "I'll ask her, but no promises."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

After rowing their boat from the playground island back to the one they lived on, the twins made their way back to their house for supper. Shiro eyed his brother curiously as they walked.

"What's with you today?" he asked. "You usually don't let Mizu's remarks get to you like that. And I've never seen you lose so quickly."

"I'm just sick of him calling me weak all the time," Koru replied stiffly.

"But you're not. Only when you're a fool and let your guard down like you did."

"Whatever."

Sighing, Shiro left his sulking brother and began to jog home.

"Hey mom, I'm home," he called once he had entered the house. His mother, Kairi, was busy setting the table while his youngest sister of three, Emma, sat in front of the TV playing with her toys.

Kairi looked up upon hearing her son. "Where's your brother?" she asked with a frown as if expecting the worst.

"He should be right behind," Shiro answered looking over his brother and saw his brother appearing around a corner. "Yeah, there he is."

Kairi made sure to catch sight of the other twin before having Shiro set the table. "When you're done you can go get your sister and tell her that supper's ready."

Shiro nodded while already pouring five glasses of water. Once everything else was set on the table for supper, Shiro ran over to the bottom of the stairs. "KAAAARRRAAAAAA! TIME TO EEEAT!" he shouted up the stairs where he hoped his older sister would hear him in her room.

Planting her hands on her hips, Kairi frowned at Shiro. "Go up and tell her instead of shouting," she ordered before turning back to the food.

Shiro sighed and rushed up the stairs. Finding Kara's door shut, he pounded on it with a fist. "Hey, Kara, it's time to eat so get your butt downstairs!" he called. When she still didn't answer, he began pounding with both fists. "Come on!"

Suddenly, the door opened causing Shiro to fall flat on his face. Kara stepped back out of the way. She had light brown hair with a mixture of blonde and the reddish color of her mother down to her shoulders. Her violet eyes mirrored her mother's the most. She scowled down at her younger brother.

"What do you want?"

On her bed Shiro could see an abandoned ipod, probably the reason why she couldn't hear him.

Shiro huffed in annoyance. "Suppers ready," he muttered.

"Ok," she said simply as she stepped over Shiro and headed downstairs.

By the time the family of five had sat down around the circular table, the twins had already begun another fight with their sister.

"Look I'm telling you, I can _totally_ beat Mizu in a swimming race to the Playground Island," Koru said fiercely. "I'm a better swimmer than her is, _by far_. Shiro could even beat him if he wanted."

"Koru is a pretty good swimmer," Shiro added looking at Kara expectantly.

"No way, Mizu could kick your butts so hard that you'd overshoot the Playground Island," Kara objected sticking up for their silver haired friend.

Koru opened his mouth to reply when Kairi cut him off.

"That's enough, you three. Now, what do we need to hold in our thoughts today?" she asked, it was the usual question she asked before supper.

"Our friends," Kara said as if it was her usual response.

"Family," Koru grunted not looking at anyone.

"Everyone who is fighting for the worlds' safety out there," Shiro piped happily with a grin.

Kairi was about to add something to Shiro's remark when Emma interrupted.

"Daddy," she cried joyously clapping her hands from where she sat in her highchair. As if on cue, each of the family children grabbed a silver pendant hanging from a silver chain around each of their necks, Kara's a heart, Shiro's a white key, Koru's a black key, and Emma's a star that looked oddly like a paopu fruit. She held her star up to the light above the kitchen table and laughed as it caught the light and sparkled. "Haha, oooh pretty!"

Kairi's eyes softened at her four children. Her charm was presently in the pocket of her husband. _Sora…_ she thought as she grabbed her own pendant under her shirt, a silver flower. It had been a long time since he had been brought up in the house and an even longer time since he had been _here_. Kairi couldn't believe it, two whole years. Her heart ached for him to return not only to her, but to their children. She was forced to stay strong. The other world's needed him.

Koru frowned and glared at his siblings. "Yeah, that's just great," he spat, "can we eat already?"

Kairi sighed. _Your kids need you, Sora. Especially Koru, though he won't admit it. _Kairi smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, of course, dig in everyone."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Later that night, Kara lay on her bed with her one arm behind her head as she stared at the silver heart pendant she held, watching as the light of the moon from the window beside her shown off it. She thought about her father. She wondered if he was safe. Most of all, Kara thought of all the people he must've saved. She couldn't stand being trapped on Destiny Islands. She wanted to help put a stop to evil like her father and Kara wanted to travel the worlds, meet new people. Her father was years younger than her when he started traveling the different worlds, defeating the Heartless. Two years ago, Kara had begged to go with him, but he had said no. She felt so trapped, like she would never get away from these islands. She knew her younger brothers felt the same. They were always hanging out like her father did with his friend when he was their age.

Suddenly, Kara sat up on her knees and opened her window. She sighed in relief as the cool breeze fluttered through her hair and looked up at the empty sky showing the starry sky and full moon. She through her legs over the edge and sat there for a moment. Kara wore long jeans that almost covered her large blue and black shoes, a white tank top, and a blue jack with black sleeves overtop. With the ground not far below her, Kara dropped out of her bedroom window and took off towards the beach where small boats were docked.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"What does she think she's doing?"

Shiro looked over at his twin where he lay on the bottom bunk. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Koru looked down at him from where he sat at the window before looking back at the slowly retreating shadow of his older sister. "It looks like Kara's going to the Playground Island." His eyes narrowed as Koru spotted Mizu jogging out of his house next door to follow Kara.

"Again?" Shiro asked sitting up.

Kory ignored his brother's question. "It was a mistake to leave Mizu by himself," he growled.

"What? Do you mean Riku?"

"Yes. Why'd he even leave anyway?"

"I know…dad doesn't need _his _help. He's fine on his own!" Shiro exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That's not what I meant. Dad's not as strong as you think. Riku just left Mizu with no one to look after him. Pretty stupid if you ask me."

Shiro laughed. "Hah, you talk about him like he's younger than you. Besides, Riku made sure mom would look after him and she agreed. He's fine. I just don't know what your problem with him is."

"Whatever. C'mon, let's go see what they're doing."

Shiro grinned as he watched Koru leap from their window. He stood up and followed his twin.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Shiro and Koru ran onto the beach after tying their boat to the dock next to Kara's and Mizu's, gasping for breath. What had been a simple trip for fun to the Playground Island had turn into a desperate search for Kara and Mizu. They bright, starry sky had suddenly turned into dark, swirling clouds that seemed to ominously appear over the manmade island connected to the Playground Island. The wind howled, shaking the palm trees harshly.

"What are we gonna do?" Shiro shouted over the noise that was beginning to frighten him.

Koru scowled at his brother. "We look for them of course. You check the tree and I'll look along the beach. Meet back by the dock in ten if nothing comes up."

Shiro nodded before taking off towards the platform by the tree. After leaping over the railing and finding no one, he made for the room inside the tree, built by his dad when they were younger. He took the winding staircase up to the room. By the time he reached the room, the wind was blowing so fiercely through the small windows that Shiro was forced to hang onto the doorframe. He looked around and with no one there, he left for the beach.

The sands were kicked up from the wind making it look like an eerie sandstorm. Shiro squinted his eyes to protect them from the sand that were like tiny needles against his bare skin. Ahead he could see a dark silhouette of a spiky haired boy.

"Koru!" he called cupping his hands around his mouth in order to make his voice heard. The dark figure turned and approached him. Shiro found it odd that his brother wasn't in more of a rush like he was. "Find anything?" He jogged over so that he stood by his brother in front of the waterfall to their left.

"No, nothing," he replied shaking his head slowly. "There is the rest of the island, but I don't think they would go anywhere far in weather like this. That leaves one place left." The twins nodded and they both stared at the shadowed cave's entrance to the left of the waterfall. "They're most likely in there," Koru continued.

"Alright, let's go."

They headed at a run to the entrance. The cave was a place where the twins hung out with Mizu during hot afternoons when they were little drawing. There was an old-looking door that Shiro and Koru's dad never to touch. Shiro never went near it, but he always caught the other boys sneaking curious glances at as they got older. Shiro couldn't help but to wonder if the weird things happening could be connected to the door. As he and Koru headed further along the narrow twisting path Shiro shook his head. That was stupid, this was just some freak storm and they had better get home before their mom found out that they had gone out.

Shiro and Koru exploded into the dark room that was full of white drawings on the wall, the oldest drawn by their parents. Shiro looked up to find Kara facing the old door which was oddly scratched up.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Koru snapped.

"Mizu…he was here, but then he…disappeared," she replied slowly turning to face them with glassy eyes. "You two…should be…home."

"C'mon, let's all go home," Shiro said soothingly guiding Kara out of the room. He looked over his shoulder when Koru didn't follow. "Aren't you coming?"

"I will, go ahead without me."

Shiro opened his mouth to object, but Koru cut him off. "I got some sand in my eye. I'll just be a second." When Shiro hesitated a second time, Koru snapped, "Go already!"

"Fine," Koru mumbled before following Kara outside.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Shiro and Kara stood by the waterfall waiting for Koru. Everything seemed to be worse out. "Are you all right?" Shiro asked Kara as she suddenly grabbed her head with a hand.

"Ugh, my head just hurts," she answered stumbling back a step. "Everything back in the cave seems all…foggy. I remember Mizu being there, but then he left and the door seemed to be shaking. Then you and Koru showed up."

"I wonder what Mizu was doing…" Shiro wondered quietly. "What were you doing?"

"I was just-" She gasped suddenly and pointed up to the sky where a reddish orange portal seemed to be opening above the smaller island with the paopu palm tree grew.

"What is _that_?"

Kara didn't have a chance to reply because suddenly she was falling back into the waterfall, only the clear waters were replaced with darkness that was seeping everywhere.

"Kara!" Shiro cried throwing out a hand in attempt to grab hers. He pulled her up, but the pull from the portal in the sky intensified and suddenly Kara was hanging on to Shiro's hand to avoid being sucked in by the portal. Shiro looked around to grab onto something but found nothing. Suddenly, the wind blew against him hard enough to make him loose his balance and his hold on Kara's hand.

"SHIRO!"

"KARA!" His hands clenched into fists. "_What is going on!"_

Without another word, Shiro ran back into the tunnel to the cave running into the hard walls as he did so. "Koru! Where are you, Koru!" Shiro shouted as he ran into the room. He gasped at what he found. Koru was nowhere to be found and the door was opened, left on only one hinge, with darkness leaking out. Scared and frustrated, Shiro sprinted out, running from the darkness. Did Koru think Mizu had gone into the door? Is that why he opened it? Did he open it? He must've! No one else was there! "Urrgh, KORUUUU-" Shiro's jaw dropped once he broke through the leaves and back beside the waterfall, his voice failing. It seemed the portal was sucking up Destiny Islands. Palm trees were flying through the air and the entire island looked a mess.

Shiro's eyes widened when his eyes caught movement on the smaller island. It seemed like someone was there hanging on to the palm tree. Without a thought, he took off in hopes of finding Koru there.

As he jumped onto the roof of an old shack, Shiro looked over to see the large tree and platform beneath it gone. It seemed darkness was eating away at the island. He jumped down from the shack's roof and made his way to the board that served as a bridge to the smaller island. On the island he could see Mizu hanging on to the paopu tree that grew almost horizontally. A few feet away, Shiro could see a discarded wooden sword.

"Mizu, what happened?" Shiro yelled over the noise of destruction. Underneath the strange portal the pull from it was a lot stronger. He dived for the base of the palm tree and clung to it.

"I-I don't know!" Mizu replied. "I was with Kara in the cave when I thought I saw something weird."

Shiro looked back at the sword. "So you attacked it."

"Yeah, then I wound up here. Where's Kara?"

Shiro opened his mouth to reply when the ladder leading down to the water exploded off its bolts and blew off into the sky almost hitting Mizu in the head.

"What should we do?"

Again Shiro couldn't answer. He was too busy crawling up onto the palm tree. Shadows were already growing at his feet. "Uh, try to stay away from the shadows."

"What the _hell_!" Mizu cried as something grabbed his arm.

Shiro peered at him through the darkness and saw a bug-like thing standing on two feet that only came up to about Mizu's knees with soulless yellow eyes. Shiro recognized it immediately.

"Stay away from it. That's a Heartless!" he warned.

"I kinda figured that," Mizu muttered shaking off only to have more appear in the shadows around them.

Shiro watched helplessly as Mizu batted away at the monsters with his arms. Suddenly, Shiro felt a pull on his white jacket, almost ripping it off. He looked up to see the portal growing so that the entire thing was above the small island. Behind him, the Playground Island looked empty and a lot smaller. The only thing Shiro could see was the sand whipping up, everything else had vanished.

"Shiro!" Mizu shouted drawing back the brunette's attention. The silver haired boy was hanging on to one of the leaves of the paopu tree.

Shiro was about to help his friend when the upper half of the tree broke off and hurtled into the sky. Soon Mizu had disappeared into the portal above.

The Heartless who had been staring at their disappearing target looked at Shiro who had his arms and legs around the rest of the tree. He watched as the Heartless started rolling together to make one giant Heartless with a hole like a heart in the middle of its chest. As it stood, the pull from the portal lessened. It made a fist before slamming it down on where Shiro clung.

Shiro leapt from the palm tree and rolled when he hit the ground, stopping next to Mizu's wooden sword. He grabbed it and got into a fighting position. The next time the Heartless's fist came near him, he swung the sword, but it seemed to have no damage. The Heartless swept Shiro to the side like he was nothing. Smaller Heartless appeared from the puddles of darkness around the island and came to attack Shiro. He struck them with the sword, but more and more kept coming at him, almost doubling each time he would strike one.

Eventually, the Heartless pulled him down into suffocating darkness.

**What do you do when all the lights go out?**

_What? What do I do? _Shiro choked in his mind.

**You make your own light.**

"My own…light?"

Suddenly, something warm and bright appeared in his hand and the shadows disappeared. Shiro found himself laying on the smaller island, or what was left of it. The Heartless seemed to have disappeared, but the portal was still above him. Shiro could only lay there. He had no strength left in him. Slowly, the portal pulled him off the ground and into the air. Before he could reach the portal he felt his eyelids droop as he fell into unconsciousness.

**X X X**

**Shiro**: Sora and Kairi's son and Koru's twin. He is noble and will protect his family and friends with his life. Shiro hopes to better himself by sparring with his twin and Mizu. He started having weird dreams after his father left to save the worlds from darkness. He wants to be like his father and one day travel the worlds.

**Koru: **Sora and Kairi's son and Shiro's twin. He is constantly picked on by Mizu and will do anything to one day beat him. He hates his brother's logic and will do anything to defy him even if it's wrong. He hates Destiny Islands and wants to get away as soon as he can. Could that mean he went as far as opening the door in the cave?

**Mizu: **Riku's only son, friends with Shiro and once with Kara, and a friendly rival of Koru's. He has been under the careful eye of Kairi ever since his father went missing two years ago. He has fun beating Koru at swordplay, but hopes for the day when the younger boy will host more of a challenge.

**Kara: **Sora and Kairi's oldest daughter. She's not as noble as Shiro, but she certainly won't go as low as Koru. She makes her own rules and hates listening to anyone. She dearly misses her father and would do anything to have gone with him. Like her brothers, she wants to get away from Destiny Islands and visit the other worlds. What was she doing in the cave when the door was opened to Destiny Island's heart?

**Emma: **Youngest daughter to Sora and Kairi. She misses her father just like the rest of her siblings. What happened to her when the Islands were destroyed by darkness?

**Kairi: **_(KHI)_Sora's wife, mother of four, and a Princess of Heart. Though she misses her husband, she likes to stick to the days when he was home, looking after the kids as best she can for the sake of her children and Mizu.

**Sora: **_(KHI) _The Keyblade Master and wielder of the Kingdom Key. He is also Kairi's husband and father of Kara, Shiro, Koru, and Emma. Two years ago he left Destiny Islands after receiving a message that the worlds were once again in danger. No word has been heard from him since.

**AD: How'd you guys like it? I'm sorry about the Awakening part. I couldn't really decide what all to put in it. Review please! And suggest some ideas for partners for some of the characters (related to characters in the past). Names would be great, too. I'm doing some work on the villains and they need names. Thanks!**

**P.S. Starting next chapter I'll hopefully have hints at the end of each chapter. And if you like I'll keep doing the above character explanations to help with the OCS. Make sure to read them because I'll probably end up adding a bit extra info in them.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AD: Uhhh, Heheh…..well, school's out for Christmas break…and I was bored…so…Here ya go!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only my characters.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Dusk**

Shiro woke up in a strange place, sitting with his back against the wall, and sore all over. He looked around to study his surroundings and found that he was in some sort of town. With a groan, Shiro stood up and stretched his cramped muscles.

"So last night wasn't just a dream," he muttered his eyes downcast. "Where am I?"

Looking around, Shiro found himself in an abandoned alleyway surrounded by gray stone walls. At the end, where the light shone brighter, he found a boy around his own age with spiky hair leaning up against the wall.

"Koru?" he called quietly as he hesitantly stepped forward. "Koru!" He jogged up to the boy who he hoped was his brother.

The boy turned and Shiro found that it wasn't his brother. He had spiky black hair and bright blue eyes, he was taller, too. He had a confused expression on his face. "Er, can I help you?"

Shiro let out a frustrated sigh and hung his head in disappointment. "No, sorry…I thought you were my brother. I didn't mean to bother you."

The boy tilted his head as he studied Shiro. "Hm, you're not from around here, are you? How'd you get here?"

"I have no clue," Shiro replied exasperatedly looking up.

"I understand," he said nodding. "You're a washup."

"A what?"

"I bet you're world was destroyed and you wound up here. My name's Neal, by the way," he explained offering a hand out for Shiro to shake.

"I'm Shiro," he said shaking Neal's hand.

"Follow me," Neal said walking away, "I know some people who'll know what to do with you."

_Know what to do with me?_ Shiro thought. Sighing, he knew he had to follow Neal.

"Where am I anyway?" he asked as he jogged to catch up.

"Radiant Garden," Neal replied, "or what it is today. Only a few people actually remember what it was like in the old days. Too bad that doesn't include me."

"This is one of the places Dad's been," he whispered in awe as he looked around.

Neal looked down at Shiro. "You mean Sora? You're his son? I thought you looked a bit familiar."

"Yeah, have you seen him?" Shiro asked hopefully.

"He was here only a couple of days ago," Neal explained. "Are you looking for him?"

Shiro frowned and looked at the ground. "I'm looking for a lot of people," he muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\

While Shiro was waking up in Radiant Garden, Kara found herself in another world. She seemed to be in a garden practically filled with shrubs shaped like countless figures and random things. She stood up and looked around amazed at her surroundings. It seemed as though she was near a great castle.

"Who're you?"

Kara looked to see a dog sort of creature, standing on its hind legs, with floppy ears and black fur. E wore a red tee-shirt along with baggy, blue pants.

"My name's Kara. Who are you?"

"Max," he said coming over and holding out a large white gloved hand.

Shaking his hand, Kara looked up at him. "Are you Goofy's son? I think I heard my dad talking about you when I was younger."

Max looked embarrassed as he dropped her hand. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone, okay? Especially not him. I supposed to be grounded, but I snuck out."

Kara shrugged. "Fine with me."

"If you're dad know mine, does that mean he's Sora?" Max asked.

"Er, no!" Kara said all too quickly without thinking. Suddenly, everything that had happened last night whirled like a mini tornado in her head. She had to save Shiro, Koru, and Mizu. She didn't need, or want, help from her dad.

"Oh, ok," Max replied simply.

"So, why were you grounded?" Kara asked eager to change the subject.

Max sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "I tried to sneak on the gummi ship the last time Dad stopped by with Donald and Sora to check up with the King."

"Don't you hate when they try to keep you cooped up?" Kara asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know…"

"Well, I'm on a journey to search for my brothers and my friend. Wanna tag along?" Kara offered.

Max's eyes lit. "Would I ever!"

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra gummi ship, would you?"

"No…but I know maybe some guys who would. Come on, we'll pay a little visit to the chipmunk cousins, Nate and Al."

Kara shrugged and laughed. "Well, okay then."

/\/\/\/\/\

Emma sat in one of the many hallways of Disney Castle. She had been fast asleep until a small puppy had found her and woke her up. It was a little black puppy with big yellow paws, tail, and a large yellow spot over one eye. On its blue collar was written: _Mars_.

"Puppy!" Emma exclaimed throwing her arms around little Mars.

He yipped and licked her excitedly.

Hearing voices, Emma got up and walked towards where they came from. In front of a colorful ship was a mouse who was turned talking to another who was dressed as a queen.

"Don't worry, Minnie," he said. "I'll be home in a jiffy."

Minnie looked sad as she clutched he hands to her chest. "Okay," she said slowly.

With a nod, her husband disappeared into the gummi ship and Minnie walked up the steps to where she could watch him take off from a safe distance.

"Come on, Mars," Emma said running up to the ship and hiding inside before the doors were shut and before anyone could notice her and the pup. "We're going to find Daddy," she explained to Mars once they were inside.

Mars nodded and licked her cheek.

Together, girl and pup hid in the gummi ship awaiting its arrival at a new world where Emma would hopefully find her dad.

**XXX**

**Neal:** A boy from Radian Garden. He's the first person Shiro meets outside of his own world. He seems really helpful to Shiro. How, exactly, does he know about Shiro's dad?

**Max: **_(Goof Troop: The Race is on)_ He's from Disney Castle and Goofy's son. Apparently, he was grounded by his dad when he tried to travel with him. Will Kara really take him with her on her journey?

**Goofy: **_(Disney) _The Captain of the Knights of Disney Castle, currently traveling with Sora and Donald while saving the worlds. He's friends with the king and has been helping Sora since his first adventure. He fights with a shield and is Max's dad.

**Donald Duck: **_(Disney) _The Court Wizard of Disney Castle, currently traveling with Sora and Goofy while saving the worlds. He's friends with the king and has been helping Sora since his first adventure. He is exceptionally good with magic.

**Nate: **A young chipmunk who lives in Disney Castle. He is Chip's son and shares his dad's interest in gummi ships. He's Al's cousin.

**Al: **A young chipmunk who lives in Disney Castle. He is Dale's son and shares his dad's interest in gummi ships. He's Nate's cousin.

**Queen Minnie: **_(Disney) _The Queen of Disney Castle and King Mickey's wife. She's like Kairi, in a way. When the King goes away, he leaves her in charge to look after things. She is very kind, but hates to see the King gone from his kingdom too long.

**Mars: **One of the pups from Pluto's litter. He is very curious and gets himself into trouble. This probably explains why he found Emma. Will the two get caught by the King before their adventure can take off? Will Emma find her dad?

**AD: Surprisingly, finished. Well, please review! I'd like to hear your feedback. Maybe I'll even update sooner…hopefully. No promises though.**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AD: I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and New Year. It's currently the year of the Marluxia, heheh. Here's a new chapter, sooner than expected. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything belonging to Disney or Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy etc. just my own characters.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Dusk**

Neal led Shiro to a building and opened the door for him. On the way over, Shiro had explained to Neal exactly what had happened back at Destiny Islands. Neal agreed with what he had said before. He followed in after Shiro had entered. Everybody in the cramped room stopped what they were doing and looked up at them.

"Hey, Mom…" Neal started waving stiffly to a black clad woman who approached them. She had short black hair and didn't look nearly old enough to be Neal's mom.

She frowned and planted her hands on her hips. "Where have you been, Neal? Haven't we told you the security system's been on the fritz lately?"

A man with messy, shoulder length brown hair came up to the woman's side and shook his head at her. He had a scar slashed between his eyes that made Shiro remind himself not to stare.

The woman glared up at the man. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to yell at him?"

The man had to laugh. "Who do _you _think he reminds _you _of, Yuffie?"

Yuffie huffed in anger puffing her cheeks out. "This is different, Squall."

"Leon," he corrected stiffly.

"Uh, so…" Neal started kicking the ground with the heel of his foot absentmindedly.

Yuffie turned to him. "Not now, hun, your dad and I are talking."

Neal shook his head and guided Shiro over to a large computer with a man sitting in the chair typing away furiously. He had graying blond hair and a toothpick sticking out between his front teeth. A little boy sat on the ground beside him. He had blond hair as well and had oversized goggles placed on his forehead. He was making airplane noises as he flew a small plain toy around clenched in both of his tiny hands.

"Hey, Cid," Neal started peering over the older man's shoulders. "What's up?"

"Working on the security program, shut up," he grumbled around the toothpick.

The little boy stopped his playing and started scaling Cid's leg, trying to sit on his lap. Cid frowned and grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and placed him back on the ground.

"What'd I say about buggin' me, Tyler?" Cid growled before Neal could say anything else.

Tyler crossed his little arms over his chest and frowned up at Cid. "But Pappy!"

"I said no!"

"Uh, Cid?"

Finally, Cid looked over his shoulder. He frowned when he saw Shiro standing behind Neal. "Who the hell's that?" he asked pointing his toothpick at the newcomer.

Neal pushed Shiro in front of him. "This is Shiro. He's Sora's son."

Cid looked Shiro up and down. "Sora's kid, huh?" Shiro nodded. "Hey, Leon, you might want to hear this."

Leon looked up from where he was still arguing with Yuffie. He came over looking at Cid suspiciously. "What is it, Cid?"

"This here's Sora's kid," he said pointing to Shiro again.

Leon's eyebrows rose. "Are you?" he asked looking at Shiro closely. "You sure look like him."

Shiro nodded. "Have you seen him?"

"He stopped by not too long ago to stock up on supplies," Yuffie piped in coming over to stand at Leon's side. "I guess you'll just have to wait here."

"I can't!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Well of course the boy can't wait here."

Everyone looked around until, with a puff of smoke, an elderly man with long white hair and beard wearing a blue robe appeared.

"I'm Merlin," he said shaking Shiro's hand roughly with strength that doesn't belong to a man his age. "How do you do?"

"Uh, fine," Shiro said feeling a little bit jostled from the hand shake.

"Don't you worry, lad, I'll get you where you need to go," Merlin announced his wand appearing in his hand with a puff of smoke.

"No!" everyone around Shiro cried.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked looking around.

Leon rubbed his face with a hand. Now that Shiro looked more closely he could see strands of gray hairs mixed in with his brown hair. "With your luck, Merlin, and don't take any offense in this, but you'll transport him somewhere and only half of his body will actually make it."

"Oh, I know that," Merlin replied with a sly grin on his face. "That's why I was going to transport a gummi ship from the King. I'm sure he won't mind. After all," he glanced over at Shiro, "it's for a good cause."

Yuffie appeared behind the magician and pushed him lightly towards the door. "Not in here, you don't."

Merlin held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay." He motioned to Shiro. "Come one, boy, let's see if we can get you a gummi ship. Then you can look for that Pop of yours."

Shiro nodded and followed him out. After grumbling a few curses about gummi ships and magicians, Cid followed them out.

Neal looked pleadingly at his parents. "Can I go with him, Mom, Dad? Please!" he begged clasping his hands in front of his face.

Leon looked to Yuffie who looked back at him. "What?" she asked.

"Sora was about his age when we met him in Traverse Town," Leon said.

"Yeah and look how he turned out," Yuffie mumbled under her breath.

Leon frowned at her. "He turned out fine," he replied gruffly. "I think it'll be good for Neal," he whispered behind a hand with Neal looking on eagerly. "You would've wanted to go if you were him right now. What do you say?"

Yuffie shrugged and grinned widely at Neal, seemingly regaining her carefree attitude she had when she was younger. "Okay, Neal, you may go," she said with a strange accent trying to look unconcerned. Suddenly, Neal found himself wrapped in a tight hug. "Just be careful, K?"

"Okay, Mom, sheesh," Neal said spitting out a piece of his mother's hair.

Leon smiled at his son and hugged him less violently when Yuffie was done. "Help Shiro find Sora and come back, alright?"

"Yeah, I got it, Dad." He quickened his pace to the door. He turned back to his parents and saluted before he disappeared out the door to join Shiro, Cid, and Merlin, outside.

"What are you doing?" Neal heard Cid complained. "You can't summon three quarters of a gummi ship. It doesn't fly like that!"

Merlin waved him off. "I know, I'll fix it."

Neal watched as, with a wave of his wand, Merlin summoned up the rest of the gummi ship, making the pile of junk in front of them seem…less like a pile of junk. With a puff of smoke, the ship looked similar to the one Neal had seen Sora and his friends in.

Cid looked the ship over nodding approvingly in some places while muttering to himself in others. "It'll do," he finally said to Merlin who nodded happily.

"Good thing that wasn't me," Shiro said staring at the gummi ship with wide eyes. "I don't think my body's meant to survive through transporting two different times. I don't think I'd go back together."

"Don't worry," Merlin said as he looked over the ship proudly, "this'll get you where you need to be."

"Shiro," Neal called finally walking out, "I was, uh, wondering if I could come with you. My parents said I could, but…what do you think."

Shiro grinned at his newly made friend. "Sure," he said.

"Oh, hold on one second," Neal said rushing back inside. When he came back out, Shiro noted a large sword slung on his back. "There we go. I'm all set."

Shiro nodded. "I hope you know how to work this thing," Shiro said unsurely as he went aboard. Neal followed not too far behind.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"So, what do you guys say? Could you get us a gummi ship, or what?"

The two small chipmunks, Nate and Al, stood in front of Max and Kara on top of the controllers of the hub. Nate gripped his little chin in thought.

"Please?" Kara asked.

Finally, Nate nodded. Al looked at him before whispering, "But our dads said…"

Nate brushed him off. "Who cares what our dads said," Nate interrupted in his squeaky voice, "This'll be fun!"

"Thanks," Max said grinning.

Nate nodded before jumping on a button. The machine around them whirled. "This'll bring your ship right up," he said. "It's rarely used and a bit dusty, but no one will notice it's missing."

When the disc on the floor flipped, the chipmunks' excited grins faltered. The claws that usually held the ships in place were empty.

"That's not right," Al said.

Nate jumped off the controls and onto a keyboard and began typing away, jumping from one key to another. Suddenly, the screen went back.

"Here's the security camera of the last hour." An image of a gummi ship shown in black and white appeared. "Does anything look suspicious?" Growing impatient, Nate hit the fast forward button.

"Wait, what's that?" Max asked pointing to the screen.

Nate paused it before rewinding. Playing the video over again at a slower speed, the four found what really happened. In a puff of white smoke the ship simply vanished leaving behind a few pieces. A minute later the rest of the parts disappeared as well.

The cousins jumped up and down, squeaking furiously.

"It's gone!" Al cried.

"Just like that!" Nate added.

Kara bit her lip nervously. "Do you have another ship we could use?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Nate started slowly, "but where could that ship have gone?"

"Do you want to tell the Queen about this?" Max asked.

Nate and Al shook their heads quickly. "No, she has enough to worry about with the King just leaving and all. We'll work on this mystery ourselves."

"What about us?"

Nate and Al ran back over to the controls. Nate pushed another button and a new ship appeared. "This one isn't as secretive as the other one, but it works the same."

"Let's just hope our dads don't find out," Al mumbled in a worried voice.

"They won't," Nate said as he prepared the ship for flight. "It'll stay between us." He paused his typing and faced his cousin. "Got it?"

Al saluted. "Yes sir."

Nate nodded and went back to his work. Within minutes, they were ushering Max and Kara onto the gummi ship.

Max turned to Kara. "You sure you want me to come with you?" he asked.

Kara went over and sat in the pilot's seat. She motioned Max to sit in the copilot's seat. "Yeah, uh, just one thing….What if we run into Heartless?"

Max reached behind him and pulled two small shields. "Presents from my dad my last birthday. I haven't used them as weapons, but I guess they work just as well. What about you?"

"I didn't really come prepared…" Kara mumbled under her breath.

Max shrugged and replaced his shields before sitting down beside her. "Guess we'll just figure out when the time comes."

Kara nodded. "I guess so." She tapped a button bringing up the 3D map. "So, where do we go first?"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

It was dark. So dark….he couldn't make anything out, but he knew he wasn't alone.

"I didn't expect to see you again," a female voice spoke. The first time a single voice had become clear. "You've changed. You are…different…old."

"The times have changed," a man said in an emotionless voice. "It appears I need allies and you're the only one who can grant them to me."

"I don't see how this matters to me," the mysterious woman replied stiffly.

"It also appears," the mysterious man continued as if the woman hadn't spoken, "that, in the past, you have shown interest in…"his voice was suddenly lost.

"Indeed I do," the woman replied after a moment showing some interest in the man's topic. "Maybe I can do something for you after all."

"That's what I thought."

"I shall see what I can do, but for now there's some business I must take care of, an eavesdropper."

"Maybe he will become more useful than you plan."

With that, all that was left was silence.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Yuffie: **_(Final Fantasy)_ A member of the Protection Committee in Radiant Garden. She protects the place from Heartless and the occasional Nobody. She is a ninja and still loves living carefree, except when it comes to her son, Neal, and her husband, Leon. She's an old friend of Sora's from his first adventure.

**Leon/Squall: **_(Final Fantasy) _A member of the Protection Committee in Radiant Garden. He protects the place from Heartless and the occasional Nobody. He is married to Yuffie and they have a son, Neal. It's unknown where he got his scar from and why he insists on being called Leon. He's an old friend of Sora's from his first adventure.

**Cid: **_(Final Fantasy) _A member of the Protection Committee in Radiant Garden. He protects the place from Heartless and the occasional Nobody by the security system which, according to Yuffie, has been on the fritz lately. He has a grandchild, Tyler, which he loves very much even though he doesn't show it often. He's and old friend of Sora's from his first adventure.

**Tyler: **He is Cid's grandchild and shows an interest in plains and technology like his grandpa. He seems really young, but he's learning a lot from watching Cid work.

**Merlin: **_(The Sword in the Stone) _An old wizard who once taught Sora in magic. He doesn't seem to have the best magical ability, or the safest, but he knows his limits. Luck for Shiro and Neal he was able to get them a gummi ship.

**AD: I hope that this chapter was a bit longer. Now that I look back at the last chapter I see that it was rather short, but I hope that this makes up for it. I hope these updates continue, heh. Please review! I want to hear where you guys want the siblings to go.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AD: So, I kinda got bored… Spent some time thinking up what I was going to do for this chapter then the task of typing it. Then it sat on my computer for a day and now I'm updating a whole lot sooner than I had planned. So here you go! Enjoy! First off, a bit more to where we left off.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and my characters!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Dusk**

The earth beneath him suddenly gave way and he fell down to the ground, on what felt like stone. He groaned and gripped his head. When he opened his dizzy eyes he saw a tall woman with a pale evil face staring down at him. Across the circular room, something else fell from the ceiling.

The woman looked over her shoulder before turning back to the first boy. "It seems I have two eavesdroppers in my castle," she murmured to herself.

"W-who are you?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. She peered closely at the boy. "Now that I take a closer look, you do seem a bit familiar. Tell me your name, boy," she commanded.

"Uh, Koru, ma'am."

"Koru?" the second boy asked from the other side.

The woman stepped to the side slightly so that Koru could see who it was. He frowned when he saw that it was Mizu.

"What are you doing here?" Koru snapped almost forgetting the woman's presence.

Mizu frowned back. "Look, it's not like I chose to follow you so you can forget it. We have to find the others."

Koru fought to stand so that he could turn away from the silver haired teen. "Do it yourself. Don't think I'm going to team up with _you_."

The woman stepped intervened then, her eyes lit with curiosity. "I think we can help each other out," she said slyly.

"How?" Koru asked looking at her.

"No," Mizu said at the same time. He pointed an accusing finger at her. "I know who you are. My father told me all about you, Maleficent."

Maleficent frowned at Mizu, but smile when she looked to Koru. "How about you, Koru?"

_He's the one we need,_ a voice breathed in Maleficent's ear.

Koru hesitated. "I don't see how I can be of any help to you."

"Trust me," Maleficent said as she placed a clawed hand on his shoulder and snapped with her other hand, "you're becoming helpful already."

A cage of shadows appeared around Mizu but his cries of surprise fell upon deaf ears.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"You have to give us credit, you know?"

Neal looked over at Shiro. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, for not knowing much about gummi ships, we were able to get it into space," Shiro said hitting a button.

"What are you doing?" Neal asked suspiciously leaning over the brunettes shoulder.

"Bringing up the map."

With a flash of blue light, a 3D map appeared between the friends. They took a moment to look over the different worlds.

"There's so many," Shiro breathed in awe.

"Let's see," Neal started, "how about this one?"

Shiro took a look at the world Neal had pointed to. "Works for me."

Just as Shiro started up the ship, Neal looked over at him nervously.

"Do you really know how to fly this thing?"

"Nope," Shiro said with a shake of his head as the gummi ship roared to life and they flew off.

After a while of flying, the skies began getting rough. Neal was pointing out different things to Shiro while he was trying to look for autopilot.

"Are you even watching where you're going?"

"Huh?" Shiro asked from where his head was under the wheel.

Neal slid his seat over trying to get Shiro's attention. "Meteor!"

Shiro jumped and hit his head on the wheel which, luckily, steered them out of danger. "Whoa, looks like I fixed it," he said with a goofy grin.

Neal sank in his seat. Now he knew that this had to be Sora's son. He was just as goofy as his mom and dad told him in their stories. "You're going to get us killed," he muttered from behind the hands that covered his face.

Finally, the ride smoothed out and a world came into view. It seemed to have a sort of coliseum on top with a dark shadowy place below.

"Let's land this thing."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"This place looks way darker than from the gummi ship," Kara complained as she and Max looked around the new world.

"Hey, look at that cool ship over there!" Max exclaimed pointing at a docked ship not too far away.

A man seemed to catch a part of what Max said and stepped in. Starring at his hand closely he swatted it aside. "My good…" he paused to look Max up and down before continuing with what he was saying, "ahem, sir. That is not some _cool ship_. It is the Black Pearl."

Max stepped away slowly while Kara stepped up to the strange man who spoke in a weird British accent.

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling us where we are and, uh, who you are?" she asked.

The man bowed deeply, swinging one arm across his chest. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow and this is Port Royal. Now," he pointed at Kara and Max, "who are you?"

"My name's Kara."

"And I'm Max."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, nice to meet you."

Kara and Max stared at the man for a moment. Was it just them or did this guy like to throw around his name a lot?

"You haven't seen anyone…er, out of the ordinary around here, have you?" Kara asked looking for some type of news of her family.

"Yes," Jack said nodding and Kara's heart leapt, "everything's are always outa the ordinary here."

Kara looked up at him puzzled.

"But wouldn't that mean that those things are ordinary?" Max asked.

Jack leaned closer and Kara could smell the distinct smell of rum on his breath. "Only if those 'things' of which you speak of, are the same." He took a step back and spread his arms out. "Ah, what a beautiful place this is."

"I'd like to say that my family would never wind up here, but…I just don't know what to do," Kara murmured to Max.

"I think I can help you guys out."

Jack looked up while Kara and Max turned around to see who had spoken. A boy around Kara's own age sat lazily on a roof of the tailor's shop. He wore a pirate's hat that was similar to Jack's and had messy black hair underneath. He grinned and jumped down from the roof, flipped and landed on his feet before coming over to the group.

"Well that's just spiffy," Jack said to the boy's act as he took a gulp from his rum bottle.

"I know everything that happens around here," the boy said as he offered a hand covered with a glove whose fingers had been torn off showing that he wasn't the cleanest person. "Unlike Jack here-"

"That's Captain Sparrow to you," Jack interrupted.

The boy continued. "I don't have a ship to get around, but that means I'm always stuck here. Who're you looking for?"

Uneasily, Kara shook his hand. "Have you seen two boys with spiky brown hair, one lighter with the other more dark? They're about my height. Or there's a woman, a bit taller than me, with the same hair color, have you seen her?"

"Seems you're looking for a whole town," the boy said gripping his chin in thought, "but, no, I haven't seen anybody that fits your descriptions."

"Oh…how about a boy with silver hair?" He shook his head. "A little girl with the same hair as me?"" Again he shook his head.

"I don't think your family's here," Max whispered to her. "Who are you anyway?"

The boy shrugged. "Name's Dustyn."

Kara and Max introduced themselves. As soon as the introductions were done, the ground around them bubbled and several Heartless shadows appeared. Max grabbed his shields and Jack and Dustyn pulled out swords.

"Great," Kara growled, "how am I supposed to do anything?" Suddenly, a shadow jumped and her. She cried out and raised her arms to protect herself. It tackled her to the ground followed by others. "Stay away!" A bright light flashed around her and the shadows were thrown off where they faded and released hearts.

"No way," Max breathed.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"So you were one of the ones **he** had to save so long ago? That means you are complete now…like me…heart and all."

"Who are you?"

"I went by many names in my past including many that were not my own. These days I go by…" there was a pause ", but I am weak now, my time is near. It's time for the thirteen of us to reunite and you are going to help me."

"I'd rather die."

"Now, now, no need for any rash decisions early on. We started with thirteen and that is what I will have. No one is going to back down. Not you…not anyone."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"My dad's been here before!" Shiro exclaimed looking around excitedly.

Neal laughed at him. "Well of course he has. He's been to every world. That's what I've heard at least."

Shiro shook his head in wonder. "I'd believe it."

"You guys come here for some training? You've come to the right place."

The boys turned to the coliseum doors to find a goat man barely taller than their knees.

"I have a tight schedule and I'm working with someone right now, but I can work you two in somewhere. The name's Philoctetes, but you can call me Phil. You two are…?"

"Neal."

"I'm Shiro, but we didn't come to train. We're looking for someone. Do you know Sora?"

"Do I know 'im? Kid, you're askin' me if I know Sora? He's a hero! And I trained 'im. Course I know Sora," Phil replied.

"Yeah, I know, he's my dad."

Phil gripped the side of his head. "Whoa, big sense of déjà vu. You sure?" he asked walking around Shiro and studying him closely. "I guess you look like him…if ya squint. You gotta be kidding me. I haven't seen Sora in ages. And, with the kid, those Heartless monsters have disappeared along with 'im." Suddenly, Phil planted a fist into his other hand. "Wait right here, I'll go have a talk with the champ. Maybe he'll know something about your daddy."

Shiro frowned, but nodded nonetheless. When Phil was gone, a figure appeared behind them out of black smoke. Shiro looked up to see a gray-blue man slinging his arm around his shoulders.

"So your Sora's kid, huh? Name's Hades, God of the Underworld. Nice to meetcha. For your information, I saw Sora…just the other day," he said handing Shiro a blank black card made of smoke that disappeared in his face. He walked away from Shiro thinking. "Seems just yesterday he was just a kid not unlike yourself."

Then two smaller puffs of black smoke, two monsters, one pink and one blue, appeared on each side of the god.

"And boy did he kick your butt or what?" the fat pink one ask laughing with the blue one laughing with him.

The blue one transformed into a blue, smaller, form of Hades while the pink one transformed into a version of Sora. A black Keyblade made of smoke appeared in his hands and he walked the other in the head, sending him flying.

Hades's flames on top his head turned bright orange with his skin turning red. "PAIN…PANIC!"

The two demons turned back into themselves and stood at attention in front of Hades.

Their eyes grew big at Hades's expression. They turned into worms. "We are worms!" they chanted. "Worthless worms!"

Hades gained his bluish color back as he waved them off. "Fine, fine whatever. Memo to me: maim you when I'm through here."

With tears in their eyes, Pain and Panic disappeared.

With raised eyebrows, Neal and Shiro looked to Hades. Shiro stepped forward.

"Listen, _Hades_, my dad told me all about you so don't think you're going to have any success in tricking me into some kind of plan."

Hades laughed at him and planted his hands on the boys' shoulders. "What?" he laughed. "Do you think I'm stupid?" His eyes narrowed as he disappeared. "I have other means, kid," came his dark voice.

Suddenly, the sky drew dark and Heartless started popping up all around the boys.

"Stupid Hades," Shiro muttered as he made fists to fight the Heartless. As one leapt at him, he punched out.

**What are you doing?**

What do you mean? I'm fighting the Heartless. What do you want me to do?

**Use the light!**

Shiro paused in his fighting. _Use the light? Like that night? _Closing his eyes in concentration, the same feeling came over him and warmth came from what he held in his right hand. He opened his eyes and saw a Keyblade that was blue and gold with blue orb with gold mist in it as the keychain.

"Wow"," he gasped swinging it to his side, trying it out. "Just like dad's!"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Maleficent walked into the room to see the man she had seen not too long ago sitting at the head of the table. He was dressed in a black cloak with the hood up hiding his face.

"What do you want?" he asked looking up.

Maleficent pushed Koru in front of her. "I found you an apprentice."

The man stood up. "You should know by now," he said walking over, "he needs to be a Keyblade wielder." He summoned a wicked looking Keyblade to his hand and swung it at Koru's head. With a flash of light a black and blue Keyblade appeared in the boy's hands keeping the man's Keyblade just inches away from his face. The keychain was blue orb with black mist swirling around.

At the same moment the Keyblades disappeared. The man turned away to sit once again.

"Very well," he sighed.

"Now, what is it that you need me to do," Maleficent asked as the man reached up and push his hood back, "Xehanort?"

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Maleficent: **_(Sleeping Beauty) _A witch currently dwelling in her castle in Enchanted Dominion. She takes control over the Heartless and just recently has a new plan for domination by aligning herself with a mysterious man who was found in her castle. What does this plan for Koru who appears to be in the thick of it?

**Captain Jack Sparrow: **_(Pirates of the Caribbean) _Jack is a pirate at Port Royal always looking for adventure. A long time ago he helped Sora out when he visited this world. He's the captain of his ship, the Black Pearl.

**Dustyn: **A boy living on the streets of Port Royal. He dreams of one day becoming a pirate like Jack, but Jack won't teach him because he's too serious. So, instead, he keeps track of what goes on at Port Royal and is pretty good at it, too. Too bad Kara's family isn't here.

**Philoctetes: **_(Hercules) _He goes by Phil and claims to train heroes like Shiro's dad. He wanted to train Neal and him, but Shiro refused saying that he was looking for Sora. According to Phil, Sora hasn't been here in a while.

**Hades: **_(Hercules) _The god of the Underworld. He caused quite a bit of trouble for Sora and the gang Shiro remembers from one of his dad's many tales. It seems if he can't use someone, he goes out and tries to destroy them instead. It was most likely him who summoned the Heartless.

**Pain and Panic: **_(Hercules) _Two demons who serve under Hades and it appears they're constantly abused according to the display they put one, but it also seems they never learn how short Hades's temper really is.

**Xehanort: **_(Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) _So this was who Maleficent talked with in her castle and teamed up with. So what's the master plan this time? He was a Keyblade Master back when Sora was only five. Apparently, he's older looking, but still alive. Wasn't he supposed to be gone, especially after Sora's third adventure to rescue all those connected to his heart?

**Forgotten Light: **Shiro's Keyblade, which was what saved him back on Destiny Islands.

**Forgotten Darkness: **Koru's Keyblade, found when Maleficent looked deeper into his heart.

**AD: Hoped you guys liked this chapter. I threw in some interesting twists to keep you guessing. Yes, Xehanort looks like he did in Birth by Sleep only a little older, not how he did as Ansem's apprentice. Remember, Sora already saved Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Namine. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AD: Hey guys, I would've had this chapter up sooner, but I had school and musical. Plus, I have a surprise for everyone. I have just uploaded a trailer to YouTube for this story and I think it turned out pretty good. Please check it out and leave a comment!**

**Here's the link: (just take away the spaces) http:/ .com/ watch?v= HKd0Jjlnr4s**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and the idea.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Dusk**

"So, will you aide me, Maleficent?" Xehanort asked from where he sat at the head of the table with Koru at his side.

Maleficent nodded gravely. "I think I will. Already I am simply fascinated with your plan. Working together, it is…achievable."

"What exactly is Kingdom Hearts?" Koru asked. "My dad talked about it only once before, but he never explained it."

Xehanort rubbed his chin thoughtfully while looking his new apprentice over. "All in due time, boy. Be patient."

Koru frowned and looked away.

/\/\/\/\/\

Max pointed a shaking finger at what Kara held as the light from it dispelled the remaining Heartless.

"The King has one of those," was all that came out as he stared wide-eyed at Kara.

Kara was just as shocked as her friend as she surveyed what she held in her hands. When the Heartless had attacked her it was this that came to her hand. It was a Keyblade. A pink and black Keyblade with a black, heart-shaped handguard, and a small, bright pink, almost white, shining orb as its Keychain with swirling black mist inside.

Max put his shields away still unable to believe what he had just seen. With a bright flash of light, Kara's Keyblade disappeared.

"I guess we know how you'll protect yourself from now on," Max said scratching the back of his head.

"Haven't seen those beasties around for a long time," Jack said putting away his sword with Jack not too far off doing the same.

"Are those what you're fighting on this journey you're going on?" Dustyn asked looking intrigued.

Kara and Max nodded in response.

Dustyn's face broke into a grin. "Let me come with you," he said.

"Why would you want to come?" Kara asked frowning.

"I've never been away from this place in my life," Dustyn replied his shoulder slumping. "If I don't take this opportunity to leave now, I never will."

Kara looked to Max for his opinion.

He shrugged. "He can fight. It might not be such a bad idea for another to help out."

Dustyn straightened up smiling at Max's words.

Kara couldn't help but to smile as well at Dustyn's excitement to leave home. "Well, okay. You can come with us Dustyn."

"Don't get yourself killed," Jack said pointing at Dustyn.

Dustyn waved him off. "Please, just don't let any Heartless run around if their returning like in the tales you told me."

Jack waved to the trio before sauntering off.

Dustyn slung his arms around his new friends' shoulders. "What're we waiting for? Let's get out of this place!"

/\/\/\/\/\

"Sorry, I haven't seen him for a while now."

Shiro sighed at Hercules's words. The Heartless had been defeated and Phil had brought out Hercules.

"So you say there were Heartless out here?" Phil asked looking up to Shiro and Neal.

The boys nodded.

"Yeah, we got rid of them thought," Shiro replied.

Phil planted a hand on his chin in thought. "Well, it's nothing too much outa the ordinary. A few poop up here…a few there. Like I said before, most of them disappeared with your dad. We just use them in the Games which gives them a good purpose and Heroes are able to get training in destroying them."

"Then we should probably move on," Neal said to Shiro.

"It was nice meeting you Hercules, Phil. It's cool seeing my Dad's stories come to life. Tell him we're looking for him if you see him," Shiro said smiling at the two.

Phil nodded. "Don't worry, kid. We'll let your daddy know you were here."

"And don't worry about Hades," Hercules said plating a hand into his open palm. "I'll be keeping an eye on him."

Shiro and Neal said their good byes before going up to their gummi ship and went to work deciding on their next location.

/\/\/\/\/\

Emma rolled out of the gummi ship as its door opened suddenly with Mars in her arms. She tumbled into soft grass. Standing up shakily, she looked around to see an orange sky and a tower not too far off.

King Mickey came out next, not noticing Emma and Mars. He walked right up to the steps and went inside the tower.

Emma laid down underneath a tree and stared upwards, watching the sky curiously.

After reaching his destination, Mickey walked through the doors into his old Master's room. He smiled seeing him and Sora along with Donald and Goofy.

"Heya, fellas," he greeted cheerfully.

Sora turned and grinned at the mouse king. "You Majesty, we were beginning to wonder why you'd called us if you weren't going to bother to show up."

Mickey laughed while standing at attention before Master Yen Sid.

"It is nice to see you again, Mickey," the former Keyblade Master said.

Mickey nodded up at him.

Yen Sid's eyes fell on Sora. "Sora, something terrible has happened. I know it has been two years and the Heartless still threaten, gnawing at the Hearts of all worlds, but I have worse news."

Sora frowned deeply. "What is it, sir?"

"Destiny Islands…Darkness has suddenly claimed it."

The Keyblade Master's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "No…Kairi…!" He scrambled to the door only for Yen Sid to call him to a halt.

"Sora!"

The brunette skidded to a stop right before the door.

"But…Kairi…the kids…" he struggled looking over his shoulder.

"Calm down," Yen Sid ordered strictly folding his hands calmly on the table in front of him, "and listen."

Taking a deep breath, Sora turned back around and joined his friends once again.

"There are four survivors and it seems."

"Who?" Sora asked quickly, eagerly.

"Your children and Riku's child," Yen Sid replied.

"Where are they? I need to get to them. Do you know if they're okay? What about Riku? Does he know about this?" Sora rambled panting his hands on the table.

Yen Sid arched an eyebrow in response.

Sora stepped back and looked at his feet. "Sorry…"

The former master nodded. "I do not know where they are and they should be fine, for they are among friends. Riku does not know, but I am sending you to find him and inform him. I fear that two…maybe three hearts linger close to the Darkness."

"I need to go," Sora muttered.

"Sora, wait!" Mickey called running after him with his loyal subjects following not too far behind.

Mickey finally caught up to Sora just outside the tower.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking up worriedly at the brunette.

Sora shook his head, looking at the ground, rubbing his nose.

"Sora?" Goofy asked looking troubled.

"Daddy!"

Four heads snapped up to see Emma grinning from ear to ear hold Mars just under his front paws.

"Emma!" Sora gasped running and falling to his knees in front of his youngest daughter. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling Emma to his chest. "Oh, I was so worried." He pulled her away to look at her. "Are the others with you?"

Emma shook her head wordlessly.

Sora sighed shakily but held her close once more.

"Is that you Mars?" Goofy asked picking up the pup that had fallen out of Emma's arms.

"What's Pluto's pup doing here?" Donald demanded.

"Gosh, Emma musta come aboard my gummi ship when I left Disney Castle. She coulda picked up Mars along the way to the hub," Mick said taking Mars from Goofy's hand.

"Does this mean we're going to look for the rest, Sora?" Goofy asked.

Sora nodded grimly. "Yes, they must be worried sick…somewhere completely new…probably separated like Emma…"

Mickey settled his hand on Sora's elbow. "Don't worry, Sora. We'll help you!"

Sora nodded again smiling bitterly at his friends. "Thanks, guys. First things first, we're going to Twilight Town."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and grinned.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Hercules: **_(Hercules) _A Demigod that is Zeus's son. When he was a child, Pain and Panic attempted to kill him under orders from Hades, but failed, making him human instead. He trains under Phil and has fought alongside Sora many times during his adventures.

**Master Yen Sid: **_(Fantasia) _He was King Mickey's teacher and, once, a Keyblade Master himself. He is a powerful wizard with Donald holding much respect towards him. He knows almost everything that happens in all the worlds like with what happened to Destiny Islands.

**The Protective Heart: **Kara's Keyblade, it saved her from the attacking Heartless in Port Royal.

**AD: Listen…I know it's short, but I wanted to get a new chapter up for you guys as soon as possible. I hope you liked it nonetheless. Also, please leave a review and check out the trailer from the link above. Thanks! **


End file.
